


Wintersong - Be my Valentine?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Little out of character Hiccup, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toothless Is A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: After his best friend and secret love died in an accident, Jack pulls back from everyone and from being a Guardian. Blaming himself, he avoids his friends too. A little cat named Tootless forces him out of hiding and Jack meets Hiccup. Will he fall in love again or is he too afraid to be hurt again?A/N: I suck at summaries, sorry!





	Wintersong - Be my Valentine?

Wintersong - Be my Valentine? 

*Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost nor HTTYD. I do own the idea and plot behind this story though. No money is made with this. Enjoy!*

Heavily inspired by “Wintersong” by Sarah McLachlan (and yes, I’m aware that this is a Christmas Song!) traumatised 

*******************

Fandoms: How To Train Your Dragon, The Guardians  
Relationships: Hiccup/Jack  
Charakters: Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Toothless  
Tags: Fluff, friends to lovers, angst, feelings, hurt, misunderstandings, Toothless is a cat, Alternative Universe – modern settings, so much fluff

*******************

It was cold outside and the night before Valentine's Day. A dark night, the stars hidden behind thick clouds. Jack Frost was sitting under a bridge, snuggled up into his thin blue hoodie, seeking comfort. As usual, his thoughts travelled back to the good days. The days when he was the saviour, the winner against Pitch, the Guardian of Joy and Winter. The one who'd saved Easter.   
Sighing, Jack clung onto his staff. It had been a good decade - or two? - with Jamie and the others being friends with him, more and more children starting to see him as the legend of Jack Frost was spread around the world. The other guardians were his friends, they got along pretty good and Jack has had something, he'd only recently remembered - a family. 

And then, he had realised that there was more. That he had fallen in love. At first, he'd been scared and disgusted by himself. How could he allow himself to feel like this about someone he should protect, someone who was his best friend? But Jamie - because who else - wasn't a kid anymore, he was a young man in his early twenties, handsome, clever and funny. He managed to brighten Jack's mood when he's had a bad day - a child stopping to believe, other spirits being mean because they thought him unable to do his job properly, and so on. 

At some point, Jack managed to get his act together and actually talk to Jamie. Or he would have done so if young Bennet hadn't been hit by a car right in front of Jack's eyes.   
After that, Jack was broken. He knew it, he knew he had been pathetic for even trying to act on his feelings, to think he deserved such a relationship. Or love. He knew he was useless, had been told so often enough after all. And because of his greediness, Jamie had died. It must be fate.   
Since then, Jack had stopped interacting with the other guardians, they were fine without him after all - had been for centuries and would be so in the future - so why go back and bring them bad luck too? Why see the sadness in their eyes, the worry and pain? Jack has had enough of those inside himself already. 

Sighing, Jack wiped off a tear with his knuckles. Since Jamie had died the day before Valentine's, this time of the year was rather hard for the white haired spirit. 

"Meow?"   
Blinking confused, Jack looked up to see a black kitten sitting next to him, head tilted to the left, green eyes glowing slightly in the street lights from the bridge above them.  
"Hello", Jack greeted with a hoarse voice. He hadn't talked to anyone for a while, even pulled back from the children. (He was the worst, pathetic and broken and he knew it, okay?)  
The young cat stared at him in a way that told Jack exactly what she - or he? - wanted. Reaching out, Jack patted the fluffy animal, watching how the head pushed up against his hand, not bothered by his coldness. Within seconds, the winter Guardian had a lap full of a purring kitten and for a few moments, he felt better. 

"Toothless? Tooth, where are you, buddy?"  
At the sound of someone coming closer and calling out for somebody - Jack felt kinda bad for the one called Toothless because who does that to his child, really? - the black ball of fluff meowed.  
"Is that person looking for you, fluffy?", Jack asked curious, staring down at his new friend. The cat meowed again but refused to get up.  
"I bet your friend is really worried. Come, I'll bring you up there, hm?" 

Cradling the little creature in his arms, Jack made his way up onto the bridge, where the human - a young man in a green hoodie and brown vest was still looking for his friend.  
"That your human?", Jack asked and the kitten meowed one last time before jumping out of his arms and ran over to the human. That had already turned around and hastily picked up the black cat.   
Smiling slightly, Jack waved goodbye and turned to leave. It felt good to do such tiny things from time to time but most of these days, Jack wouldn't even know which day it was, much less about the country he was at. 

"Thank you!"

Jack froze. Because he was hiding and not too active these days, less and less children or people in general were capable of seeing Jack. Did the kitten's human really talk to him, to Jack Frost?   
Shaking his head, the white haired spirit continued his way. Why should he talk to Jack anyway? He sure meant the cat Toothless anyway, right?

"Hey, wait!"  
A hand grabbing his shoulder stopped Jack effectively. With wide eyes did he turn around. The other had put his fluffy friend on his shoulder and was staring at Jack curiously.  
"Have we met before?", The brunette asked, green eyes framed by stylish but classic glasses. Jack felt slightly rotten and underdressed all of a sudden.   
"Uhm... I don't know?", he answered before checking with a hasty glance if there was anyone else behind him.   
The brunette frowned but said frown soon turned into a soft smile.  
"I see... well, thank you for picking up my little friend here. He tends to run off from time to time."  
Smiling weakly, Jack nodded and shifted. The stranger was still holding onto his shoulder.   
“Uhm...”  
“Oh, right, I’m sorry.” The other hastily let go of him and blushed an adorable shade of red. It suited him, Jack thought before mentally slapping himself. What was he thinking?  
“Anyway, I’m Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock”, the brunette introduced himself and held out a hand to shake. Hesitatingly, Jack shook it, already prepared for the other to pull away because of his cold body temperature. But Hiccup just covered his hand in his warm ones, eyes growing large.   
“Geez, you’re cold!” Then he seemed to take in Jack’s appearance completely and his eyes grew even wider.   
“Danm, bud. You need something to warm you up!”  
A little grin stole itself onto Jack’s face and he shook his head, freeing his hand in the meantime.   
“Thank you, but coldness and winter are kind of my business, you know?” The other must knew about Jack the white haired spirit thought. Otherwise it would have been impossible for him to see Jack at all, much less have a conversation with him. But Hiccup just frowned.   
“What are you talking about? Being this cold can’t be anyone’s business. You’re not even wearing shoes!” A determined expression appeared on Hiccup’s face and he stepped backwards, pulling Jack along.   
“Come with me, I’ll take you to my place where you can warm up some. I’m pretty sure I even might have a spare pare of shoes somewhere and a jacket. Not that you look like a charity case, no offense, but I’m not letting the savior of my Toothless freeze himself to dead.”  
Jack winced at that and tried to free his hand but Hiccup didn’t let go. Jack wasn’t even sure if the other noticed his attempts to escape.

A few minutes later, they came to stand in front of a little house in a nice neighbourhood. It had the full blow of ‘nice family’ going on – white fence, flowers in the pots next to the door and one of those old school post boxes at the end of the drive way. Even from the outside, it looked cozy and just like… home.   
“Hiccup...”, Jack tried one last time while the brunette got out of his shoes. He needed to warn the guy. He didn’t seem to recognize Jack as what he was – which was quite funny – but he didn’t want to embarrass the other in front of his family when nobody else could see him and they would think weird of him for talking to the air.   
The brunette got out of his shoes and Jack couldn’t help but stare. One of Hiccup’s feet looked different and when Jack took a closer look, he saw that it was a protesis. Noticing that he had been staring, Jack hastily looked back up guiltily, just to see Hiccup’s raised eyebrow. There was a hesitating look in the other’s eyes and Jack was sure that he was mentally prepared to be asked about his leg or, worse, made fun off. The thought made Jack’s heard clench. Such a kind kid didn’t deserve to get shit for his injuries.  
“Hiccup”, he started again and played with the hem of his thin, worn out hoody. “I… when I told you the winter being my business, I meant it.”  
“So what? Don’t tell me you’re on a kind of suicide trip and really want to freeze?”, Hiccup said, the one eyebrow joining the other.   
“No”, Jack winced. Hiccup really didn’t notice, did he? But how weird would it sound if he introduced himself? Wouldn’t that sound arrogant? So instead he decided to show Hiccup. Actions were always better then words, he had communicated with children through actions for centuries, dammit!

Raising his stuff, he created a little snow whirl out of which stepped a snow cat. The cat tilted her head and shook herself before bursting into snowflakes and disappearing. Jack smiled. It had been a while since he last worked his magic like that. He didn’t notice how much he had missed it. Before his memories could come back fully and pain himself with all the fun he’s had with Jamie, a gasp brought him back to reality.   
“What the...”  
Looking up, Jack was met with the awestruck expression on Hiccoup’s face. It looked really cute, just like the blush from a while ago. Raising an eyebrow, Jack waited.  
“That was so cool! Did you always have such powers?”  
Frowning, Jack stepped closer, grip on his staff tightening. “You really don’t know?”  
“Uhm… know what now? I’m sorry bud, but I don’t get to see something like this every day, you know?”  
Sighing, Jack took up in the air a little, whirling around before landing in front of the brunette.   
“I’m Jack.”  
“Jack?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Uh, sorry but I don’t know a Jack?”   
Jack was sure that Hiccup was having a minor freak out inside of his mind so he decided to give him some relief.  
“I’m Jack. Jack Frost.”

Confusion, realisation and shock rushed over Hiccup’s face before he swallowed.   
“Well, guess you don’t need my shoes then.”  
Jack laughed. He couldn’t help himself but laughing loudly and carefree. This guy, this young man, was gold.   
“No, I don’t need your shoes Hiccup”, he answered, cheeks hurting from how much he smiled.   
“How can I thank you then instead?”, Hiccup asked a little helpless, the corner of his mouth twitching a little too.   
Shaking his head, Jack stepped backwards. “There’s no need to thank me, really.”  
“… but I want too!” That came out stubbornly and Jack chuckled.   
“You made me smile. That’s enough.” And it really was. Jack couldn’t remember when he has had this much fun ever since… Jamie had died. The smile on his face slipped a little and he pushed the black thoughts back again.   
“Really, Hiccup. It’s fine.” Waving one last time, Jack took off in the air before the other could change his mind. 

*************************

A few days later, Jack found himself at that bridge again. It wasn’t that he was expecting to meet someone specific here but for the past few days, all he could think about was the few moments with Hiccup. After they had parted, Jack had found the energy to fight his dark thoughts for a while and found a bit of the old Jack inside of him. The Guardian-Jack. He had spent time with a few children and even played a few pranks. The dark nights made his heartache come back and he was wondering, if Hiccup could help him some more. He wasn’t going to ask him, but if he accidentally met the brunette… maybe gaining a friend would be good? Maybe someone new who didn’t know about Jamie… would get him back on track so that he could fulfil his duties as a Guardian again?  
Biting his lips, he sat on a street lamp and waited. 

Two or some hours later, Jack was ready to leave again. He had been stupid, really. It would have been a better decision to go to Hiccup’s place first and talk to the other directly. But he had been a coward again and now he had waited too long and the brunette was most likely asleep already. He was human after all, a fragile and living creature that would grow older and…

“Jack? Is that you?”

Looking up, or rather down, Jack saw him. He was wearing his green hoody again, Toothless looking out from being curled together in his hood. A dark red scarf was wrapped around both of them and a few loose strands told the spirit, that the cat must like playing with it.   
Getting up from his position on the street light, Jack landed in front of the human teen and a smile already spread over his face at the happy spark in the other’s eyes.  
They stared at each other for a while before Jack remembered that he hadn’t answered Hiccup’s question. Or said anything at all. Scratching the back of his head, he looked to the side in embarrassment.   
“Have you been waiting for me?”, Hiccup asked and Jack froze.   
“Wha~? Of course not, that would be creepy right? Humans don’t randomly wait for someone in the middle of the night, right?”  
Hiccup laughed. “We usually don’t do that, no. You want to come with us? I like to go out for a walk sometimes. Helps me think...”  
Nodding, Jack stepped to the side so that Hiccup could continue his way.

They walked through the sleeping city for a while without one of them actually saying anything and it was… fine. Normally Jack couldn’t stand the silence and the but walking with Hiccup was different somehow. At some point, they reached Hiccup’s house and the brunette stopped in front of the door.  
“You… want to come inside?”  
Shaking his head, Jack refused. “No, thank you. It’s late, you need your sleep.”  
Covering a yawn with his hand, Hiccup blushed and ducked his head. “Guess you’re right...”  
He looked back up at Jack and seemed to think for a while before he spoke up again. “Are you going to come back tomorrow?”  
Jack didn’t even need to think about that answer.   
“Yes.”

*******************************

And so they met up regularly in the evening. Sometimes they went out for a walk but when summer came around and it was cooler inside the house thanks to air condition, Jack gladly accepted Hiccup’s offer and came in. They’d talk or watch a movie or Jack would watch the other doing homework or draw. Hiccup was really talented and Jack loved to watch him paint because the brunette would frown over details or bite his lip in a very cute manner. And Hiccup was cute. It wasn’t hard to admit that. Hiccup was funny and a dork at times but he was also cute and sassy, good looking and smart.   
What was harder to admit though, was that Jack felt himself falling for the younger one. 

It was late autumn and they had met up at their spot at the bridge – the spot they first had met thanks to Toothless. Since it was still a little sunny – the sun hadn’t fully left the sky yet – they left the city behind and went into the woods.   
Hiccup could go on and on about wood and which tree would make how many pieces and which furniture he’d build or what he would craft out of them. His father had a garage and was also working in the furniture department. They have had a hard time when Hiccup went through puberty and wanted to become an artist. But somehow they found their way and by now, Hiccup was designing most of Stoik’s works and did most of the crafting himself. They found something they had in common and Jack was happy for them. He didn’t remember having something with his father, most of the times he didn’t even remember the man himself, so there was that.  
Toothless was sitting on Hiccup’s shoulder as usual, when they came across a lake. It had been one of those warm autumn days and the air was still pretty comfy so Hiccup suggested they’d have a little fun. Jack froze a part of the lake and together they skated over it. Well, Jack skated and Hiccup stumbled.   
“It’s not fair, you’re in your element here!”, Hiccup pouted and stuck his tongue out to Jack. That was when his protestic leg slipped away and the brunette lost his balance completely. Before he could hit the ice though, Jack rushed over and caught his fall with his own body.   
Groaning a little, he looked up to Hiccup to check if his friend was fine. When he opened his eyes though, he realised how close they were. Jack froze and stared into those brown eyes. Hiccup stared back into his blue ones and they didn’t move. As if they had a will on their own, Jack’s eyes travelled over Hiccup’s face, over the blush on his cheeks and those pink lips that were open a little to catch his breath. 

What would it feel like to close the distance between them and kiss Hiccup?

Wide eyed, Jack ripped his eyes off Hiccup and coughed a little.   
“Oh, sorry Jack!”, Hiccup broke the silence and struggled to get up again, the blush on his cheeks even worse then before. 

The rest of that evening went on pretty awkward and Jack didn’t return the other day. Well, that was a lie. He did return but he didn’t talk to Hiccup. Instead he watched and thought.   
Over the months they had spent together, they had become good friends. They had talked about almost everything there was, Jack had even told Hiccup about Jamie. He had been a bit afraid that the other was homophobic but then Hiccup told him about his first crush on his science teacher and how he had come out to his dad – but that’s another story and not a good one – and they had only grown closer.   
Were they too close? But just the mere thought of putting more distance between them and not talking to Hiccup as often made Jack’s heart clench and he had to hold himself from flying over and knocking against the brunette’s window.   
Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes. So he had feelings… so he was in love with Hiccup. What now? He couldn’t tell Hiccup, could he? He couldn’t loose him, couldn’t loose another one just because he was selfish and wanted them to be more. The last time he had done something close to confession, Jamie had died. He couldn’t risk Hiccup’s life just because he loved him more then a friend should do. Heck, he didn’t even know if Hiccup felt the same way. There was no way he would dare to act on any of his stupid butterflies inside of his stomach. If needed, he’d freeze them all.

*******************************

It took Jack two weeks to calm himself enough to go back to Hiccup. He was still nervous as hell and he new that he needed to calm down but he couldn’t. He also knew that Hiccup was most likely upset with him because he stayed away for so long without any message. So all he could do is take a deep breath and hope that Hiccup’s company would ease the nervousness and that they could go back to normal. 

Knock! Knock!

As soon as his knuckles met with the cold glass that was Hiccup’s window, said window was ripped open and Jack was grabbed by his hoody and pulled inside. Before he could do or say anything, the Guardian felt himself tackled to the bed under the window and if he had needed to breath, he would have been a little worried about the strangling hug he was receiving.   
“Where have you been? I have been worried to death, Jack!”, Hiccup whisper-yelled into his ear and his voice was weirdly hoarse. And then Jack heard the most heartbreaking sound and he couldn’t help but push against Hiccup’s chest and see if he was right. When he saw the brunette’s face though, he almost wished he hadn’t. The young man was crying. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and there was so much hurt on his face that Jack felt short from crying himself. 

“I’m sorry, Hiccup...”, Jack started but got interrupted.  
“Jack, I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again, I swear!”  
Frowning, Jack cupped Hiccup’s face in one of his cold hands. “You didn’t do anything. I was… I had things to do is all. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” I’m sorry for being an idiot.  
“But I upset you on the lake. I mean, we almost kissed and I really wanted to but...” Biting his lips, Hiccup shut himself up. Jack blinked.  
“You wanted to kiss me?”  
Hiccup nodded and blushed.  
“Why?”  
Hiccup laughed breathlessly. “Why do people want to kiss, Jack? I love you. It’s okay though, you don’t have to tell me.”  
“What?” Jack’s brain had difficulties catching on with what Hiccup said because he was sure he caught something wrong.  
“I mean, you still love Jamie and you’re still hurt. I’m perfectly okay with us just being friends, really. As long as you don’t avoid me like this ever again...” Hiccup looked away and swallowed.   
Blinking again, Jack opened his mouth. “You love me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“You really don’t know? You’re awesome, Jack, that’s why. You’re funny and clever and… beautiful and strong and I probably could go on forever about the shades of blue in your eyes”, Hiccup listed and a small smile spread over his lips while he rambled.  
Jack’s heard pounded in his chest and the frozen butterflies in his stomach came back to life with force.   
“But I get it. You still love Jamie and even if not, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about me. I...”  
This time, Jack was sure that action was better then words because they have had enough words since he came through the window. So he just leaned in and cut off every other words from Hiccup’s lips with his own.  
At first Hiccup was frozen in shock but then he took Jack’s head in his hands and kissed him back with so much feelings that it would have been enough for both of them, even if Jack hadn’t felt the same way. Warm lips moved against cold once and their breath mixed and their hands were clinging onto the other by the time they parted. They stared at each other in kind of awe before Hiccup leaned in and peeked Jack’s lips shortly.   
“I’m fine with us being friends too, but I’d… love to be more”, Jack whispered. He wasn’t sure if he was going to really get this chance. Maybe faith would take Hiccup away from him again but for now they were perfectly safe and together. Something he’d never felt before.   
Nodding violently, Hiccup pulled Jack closer and together they laid back onto the bed and cuddled. Sometimes they would talk a little or kiss a little. Most of the times though, they just stared at each other and were happy. 

*************************

“You’re not going to let me get up, are you?”  
It was the next morning and Jack knew that Hiccup probably needed to get up and go to school or work or whatever but he was scared. What if something happened to Hiccup the moment he left the room? He could fall down the stairs or cut himself while shaving or get hit by a car or a tree or a plane or….  
“Jack?”  
“I’m sorry”, Jack answered and forced his arms to let go of Hiccup. The brunette leaned over him and there were so many feelings in those brown eyes.   
“I understand, Jack. Believe me. But I can’t stay here forever and we both know it.”  
“I know...” Sighing, Jack let himself be pulled up. He straightened his clothes while Hiccup slipped on his protesis and went for the door. Before he could reach it though, Jack caught his arms and pulled him back.  
“I need you to know one last thing before you go”, he said and leaned in for a last kiss. He couldn’t let Hiccup go through this door without having said it and he’d regret it forever if he didn’t do it know and anything happened.  
“I love you, Hiccup Haddock and I always will. Please don’t forget that.”  
Hiccup smiled softly and cupped his cheeks, wiping away a tear he hadn’t noticed he had cried.  
“I won’t, Jack. I love you too. And I promise, I will come back!”  
Sighing, Jack hugged his love before opening the door and letting him go. He knew that especially the first time would be rough but he would do his best.   
For Hiccup and for himself.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think about this ^^


End file.
